In Between The Lines
by MysticMajesty
Summary: At a public high school in Rochester, New York, word spreads through the school of all the recent and most disturbing crimes within the city. Students are forced to drive or pair up with a friend in order to return home safely. One day, this all changes, but how? The criminals are dying left to right. All seems well until innocent people start dying.
1. In Between The Lines

In Between The Lines.


	2. Chapter 1

My alarm screams as I sit up and slowly get out of my bed. Landing on a cushion carpet, my alarm's buzz stops. I yawn, stretching my arms as far as I can in opposite directions, gracefully dropping, creating the wings I wish I had. I feel a little more tired than I should on a Friday. I make my way to my personal bathroom joined to my room. I wash my hands and rinse my face off in the sink to widen my eyes a little more. I examine my face, not a flaw in the mirror. _You're absolutely perfect, Amber._ I'm skinny with dark brown long hair with yellow highlights. Hazel naked eyes. People would die to be me, what can I say? _No that's not right, no one would._

I smile and make my way to my walk in closet. With clothes surrounding me enough for who knows how many to borrow, it's hard to pick the "perfect outfit". I grab a hugging black tank top along with a black and white chevron mini skirt. _Some sandals would work well too._ I grab my clothes, toss them onto my bed and rip off my pajamas. My pajamas fall onto the floor. _Our housekeeper, Tracie can get it later._ I grab my remote to my speaker next to my bathroom door and turn on the pop music radio. I throw on my clothes, tucking my shirt in and make my way back to my bathroom to plug in my curling barrel. I wait about thirty seconds and it's hot. I start to section off hair and curl pieces here and there, spraying hair spray all over until I can barely breathe. _Better to be safe than sorry._ From my make up kit I apply my foundation, mascara, and eye liner. I examine myself once more, giving myself the approval for school.

I make my way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Dad!" I yell, but no response.

I pass through the living room where a painted picture of my mother hangs. _Why.. I miss you, mom._ I enter the kitchen with light from the sun gleaming through the windows, a note is left on the counter.

 _Had to leave early for court. The innocent who deserve justice need me. I'll be home for dinner, we should go somewhere tonight. Have a great day! I love you, Dad._

I smile and grab a water bottle from the fridge and an apple. It's 7:30am, time to hit the road so I can get to school by 8am.

I exit my two story dream home, locking the front door and head towards my brand new white mustang GT. _My dad loves to spoil me._ I pull around the house and to the gate waiting for our security guard to raise the bar so I can pull through.

On the way to school I take the highway and blast some music. _This is relaxing._ I try to balance driving one handed while holding a water bottle in the other. I approach a merge and have to slam on breaks because of a stupid eighteen wheeler, not knowing how to drive. I drop my water onto the floor. _Crap._ I just won't tell dad.

I make it to the school alive, thankfully, and grab my Louis Vuitton purse along with a notebook and two books. I only have two classes, then I go home to take my online college classes. _Entering into the school, people avoid me like a deadly plague. I could have friends if I wanted them, I'd just have to Buy them. That's not worth it. Why doesn't anyone like me? They just don't. Even the other popular and rich girls. Back when I was popular, I lost my mom which lead me to seclude myself from others. Ever since then, I could never "redeem" myself._ So, I just keep to myself.

I head straight for my english class with Mrs. Stuart. The only other person in the room is the very last girl in my row. She's super weird, has some ombre dark purple color hair (gets lighter as it gets to the bottom), lots of piercings in her ear, and always wears dark clothes with holes in her jeans. She always seems isolated, I guess I could reach out to her. _No._ Taking a seat in the front of the class, I prepare for the day. I set out my book called 1984. As others enter the classroom, I just smile and acknowledge each. The bell rings.

"Okay, class, settle down." Mrs. Stuart stresses.

After a moment, everyone gives their attention to Mrs. Stuart. No one really like her, she's heavier set with the nerdy looking glasses. She's one of those women who buy the entire outfit on the mannequin at Belk.

"Now, I hope you all read the chapters I assigned. We are going to have a quiz today."

The entire class filled with "ughs" and sighs. No one really likes this book and I don't understand why. The book is basically about a government who controls the life of each individual and has the ability to read your mind. Long story short, you can get arrested for even just thinking something they don't want you to.

Mrs. Stuart passes out the quizzes. I grab one of the four and turn to pass the rest back. I hand it off to the guy directly behind me. I look at the quiz and start circling answers. _This is too easy._ I complete the twenty question quiz and go to turn it in.

"Amber Dean, always the first to finish." Mrs. Stuart smiles.

"I try my best." I return to my seat.

Everyone just looks at me like "nerd." That's okay though, like my dad says, I may be a lawyer like him one day while these students are just trying to find some place to work.

I sit at my desk reading the next chapter until the bell rings, I wish Mrs. Stuart a great weekend and dart out the door. My next class is silly calculus. I am in calculus so I can challenge myself, plus people said that the teacher is awesome at teaching. They say seniors are supposed to have an easy year, but I'd like to get better at math so I don't struggle down the road.

I enter the very boring looking calculus room. Mr. Gray, has no interest in decorating his room any time soon. I take my seat in the second row with my book, paper, and pencil ready to go.

"Students, this up coming Tuesday will be the day of our exam. If you have an A average in the class, I will exempt you."

I'm glad because I had just barely gotten an A, a 94 in the class. Mr. Gray lectures the class about what may be on the exam and I start to zone out.

* * *

 _I am walking in a naturally lit forest. The birds are singing in harmony from tree to tree. I dance to the sound of the chirps as I move along throughout the forest. I look to my feet and can tell I am wearing a pure white flow dress. Streams of it go in opposite directions. I run in to many different animals, deer, foxes, rabbits, squirrels, and some raccoons. Then, I stop and see an opening in the trees, almost like a trail that leads to land of only green. I run for it, I can feel and hear the pitter patter of the animals following. I emerge into the new terrain with clear blue sky and a perfectly shining sun. As my feet feel the grass, so soft, I feel like I'm walking on a cloud and I could fly. I see a turtle off in the distance. Just one. I go towards it and find a beautiful running river. I stop right by it. Tucking my dress under my legs I lean over to see my reflection and all Hell breaks loose. My face looks scratched up, blood running down the side. My dress shoots up in flames, burning to a midnight black. I look behind me and the animals are gone. The trees have exploded into flames. Smoke feels the air and I can barely breathe. I look back for the water and it's all dried up. Dropping to my knees I try grasping for air grabbing onto my chest. I hold my head up once more to take my last half breath and I see a figure in the smoke. "What the hell were you thinking?! Amber... It's okay, I'm right here."_

* * *

"Amber!" Mr. Gray hits my desk.

"I'm sorry what?" I look left and right.

"Can you answer the problem on the board?"

I look up, my vision is almost blurry. I have no idea.

"I apologize, Mr. Gray. I just really don't feel well."

"Do you need to be excuse?" He insists.

"Yes."

"Okay, go to the office. No homework this weekend, have a good one."

I exit the classroom and look at my iPhone, I only have thirty minutes of class left. _I could just go home._ I choose to go to the parking lot. I start up my car when I see something real strange. That girl from my english class is walking down a path just behind the school. I drop my stuff off in my car and decide to follow her. _Amber, you are so nosey. She's probably just walking around the school for P.E. or something._

I follow closely behind her. She falls off the trail pushing her way through some vines and bushes. I almost stumble on a tree root when I catch my balance. We walk for another two minutes. Then it all happens in slow motion. She drops a black notebook. I stop and look down at it. There's some engraved writing on it. it takes her two steps to hear it. _Oh, CRAP!_ I can see her body movement start to change as her shoulders start to shift. She throws her head up almost waiting to hear another sound. Very slowly, she turns around.

 _I start to see part of her cheek._


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm trying to get back into writing and looking forward to this new series. You may leave a like, comment, or suggestion. All are greatly appreciated. Thank you all again and Hope you all enjoy. This seems to be a shorter 'chapter' if you will. That's why I'm dragging on this introduction so that I can hopefully get my word count to a higher number, because I don't like writing anything less than a 1,000. I can't believe how informal this is... Like I said again, Enjoy.**

As she turns around, I hide behind a nearby tree. Naturally I pull whole 'If I can't see you, you can't see me.' trick. I Freeze like a statue and close my eyes.

She looks up in my direction, "Do you need something?"

 _ **Busted.**_

I am so alarmed, I can't even move.

"I know you're back there. You're not very good at playing spy." With a little bit of attitude, she chuckles, throwing her hand on her hip.

I slowly emerge from behind the tree, not knowing whether or not I should just take off and run.

"What are you doing out here?" She asks.

"Well, you know me.. I'm just uh taking a walk, you know? Getting some exercise." I force a smile.

"First of all, I don't know you and secondly, like how I mentioned you're bad at playing 'spy', you're also a bad liar."

I just shrug my shoulders, "I'm Amber."

"I know _who_ you are, Ms Popular. I just don't _know_ you."

"I'm not 'popular' anymore. I'm treated more like an outcast now.. If you don't mind, I'd like to know who you are..?"

"I figured you wouldn't even know my name.."

"Hey look.." I try to defend myself, "I'm really just bad with names, okay? I can be quite forgetful, but I'm good at remembering faces."

"Well what good does that do you?"

"Well, remembering faces, I can recognize and remember the type of person people are, just not what to call them." I laugh.

"Chansey. The name is Chansey." She nods.

"Okay, so Chansey... what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same, couldn't I?" She moves closer to me, "Why are you following me?"

I'm left in silence.

"Ah yes, you thought I was doing something wrong, breaking a rule in school. And you you Ms Goody-Goody Two Shoes, thought you could stop me or turn me in, when all I'm doing is walking. It's not a crime, princess."

I roll my eyes, "Can you please stop with all the name calling?"

"Sure, what _ever_ you say."

We both stand there for a minute in silence until Chansey breaks it.

"Well, if that's all, I will be on my way."

She turns and starts to walk away.

"Wait." I reach out to her. She stops, but doesn't turn around.

She slightly turns her head to the side, just enough so that I understand she can hear me and she's listening.

"I saw you dropped your journal or whatever that thing you have is. Are you a writer?"

She smirks, "I guess you can say I'm a writer. You may also believe that with my paper and pen, I may one day change the world. You know, for the better."

"Oh, so may I read some of it, some time?"

Her heads drops and seems to zone out.

"You know..." I continue, "Just to see how good of a writer you are?"

She snaps back into it and faces me, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"And why not?" I snap.

"Because I'm not the type to write down things such a butterflies and rainbows."

"Well I'm not the type to read about butterflies and rainbows." I smile.

"You wouldn't be able to read my writing anyway."

"Sloppy hand-writing.. I see? Well either I'll figure it out or you can read it to me."

"That's the thing, there's nothing _to read._ "

"Okay now, I'm confused." I shake my head.

"I just write down names."

"Names?" I raise my brows, "What do you mean names?"

She turns and walks off calling back to me, "You would never understand."

I follow behind her, "Chansey, please do explain."

She stops and turns back around to me, "There's a storm coming in and it's getting dark. Probably best if you went on home now."

"Well shouldn't you be going home too then?"

She laughs, "I am."

I move towards her, "And you live in the woods?"

"Amber. I am not going to stand around with you and play 20 questions. If you wanted to know so much about me and who I was, you would've done it during school."

I stand there in silence, reflecting back to the times I thought about talking to her, but not approaching her because she was "weird" and it may have made a bad name for myself.

She backs away, "Trust me, you don't want to hang around me. Things could get dangerous for you."

"Oh so now you're trying to scare me?"

"Don't get too close, okay kiddo? What's mine is my business and when I say stay away, I mean it. Even if I were to tell you more about myself, I'd have to kill you."

I'm starting to get hot-headed and dying to know what's really inside her journal.

"All you told me was your name."

"That's all you need to know in this world." She winked and took off, _running_ deeper and deeper into the woods.

It starts to rain and I'm not in the mood to drag myself through the mud. I turn back towards the school, following to path I had taken.

I ponder on her last comment to me...

 _What does she mean by all you need is a name in this world..?_


End file.
